Talk:Divinity Coast (mission)
Only indirectly related to the Divinity Coast mission, I used the profession icons for the boss section. Do you like it? Would you mind if I use this format for other areas/missions too? (Hmmm, maybe this should go under Style & Formating talk ...) --Tetris L 17:22, 5 Oct 2005 (EST) :That is great. Allows you to see at a glance whether any of the bosses in the mission will interest you; leading to the link that tells you what elite they have. Perfect! 148.177.129.213 18:35, 5 Oct 2005 (EST) Re: Chosen Number I have completed this mission and bonus a number of times. I have always completed the bonus and found the chosen as described in the bonus section. However, I just ran through bonus with a group, and we had 4 villagers after swamp and prior to Loamhurst. One player said last chosen (5th) was at end (in Loamhurst). I was surprised to be wrong (who said we can't admit when we are wrong?), and we got bonus. Is there a 6th chosen in Loamhurst or does the 5th sometimes spawn at the end? Re: Bonus reward The 1000xp is a given, but I'm not so sure about the reward in money. A guildmate and I did it last night with a full team of players (and I do not think that anyone had done the bonus before), and the reward caught my eye -- a reward of 3 Platinum to the party, which would be 500g each. There was however a couple of higher levels in the group: a level 20 Monk (me), a level 20 Warrior, a level 19 Warrior, a level 12 Mesmer, a level 11 Elementalist, and a level 14 Necromancer in the party. - Evil_Greven (CST) :Did it again today, I know for sure two of us had done it before, and perhaps a third had. We got 2 Platinum reward. Two level 20s, a henchman, a level 13 Elementalist, a level 15 Warrior, and a level 15 Ranger. - Evil_Greven 12:34, 3 March 2006 (CST) ::I just remembered something, but I'm not sure that it influenced the outcome any. There are three merchants along the path that are being attacked by Tengu, and as I recall the time my party recieved 3 platinum, we saved the first and third merchants. However when we recieved 2 platinum, we only saved the first merchant. - Evil_Greven 05:26, 5 March 2006 (CST) :::The gold reward does indeed depend on the people you save. I don't know if it counts only the merchants or not, but there are the townspeople getting attacked by imps also. --68.142.14.57 05:37, 5 March 2006 (CST) :::: The description is correct, 500 gold for each villager. I used my Channeling/Restoration Ritualist with an N/Mo, and got 1.5k out of it. Pretty neat way to get gold, though I guess farming would be better. I haven't timed it or anything, but it didn't take that long. Silk Weaker 02:20, 16 July 2006 (CDT) :::::For what it's worth, I just did the bonus with a total of three players in the party, no henchies. We saved all five chosen ones, got the bonus, but we only got 1 p 500 g to split between three people. Earlier, I did it with a group of 6 players, and we shared 3 p (6 ways).--Aapheus 22:33, 27 August 2006 (CDT) I just did the mission with my warrior and an all henchmen team. I just ran through the whoel thing and when i got to the end i didn't have the eye and couldn't complete it. I know of a fact i had it when i started but somewhere inbetween me gettign the eye and gettign to lomhaurst it disappeared. My only logical explanations is that cause all the henchmen died it coudl have been following one of them and i was to far away for it to "come" to me so it stayed on the dead body or i outran it and it got suck...lol. Has this happened to any1 else? I just did misison again and this time i saved 4/5 of the villages and my party got to share 400g, it woudl appear taht you get 100g for each villager saved. --68.209.179.48 20:15, 5 September 2006 (CDT)